


Happily Ever After Indeed

by Buttons_thru_time_and_space



Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttons_thru_time_and_space/pseuds/Buttons_thru_time_and_space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into what happened after the dust settled at the end of the book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After Indeed

“I think we ought to live happily ever after.”

After all the chaos of the day died down and everyone had drifted home, Sophie sat in front of the fire thinking on what Howl had said. She believed him when he said it and smiled to herself remembering her short conversation with Fanny. Fanny had asked her to come and stay with her for the night as it was not entirely proper for her to stay in Howl’s castle anymore.

But Sophie just smiled and replied, “I shall have to be back to clean tomorrow anyway since everything is in such a state.”

Fanny just shook her head realizing that Sophie would not give in.

Now that everyone had left and Michael had disappeared to his room, Sophie turned to find Howl half asleep at the table, his breath heavy through his mouth.

_‘Oh that man.’_

Sophie walked over to him and shook him awake, “Come on now, time for bed. It’s been a thoroughly exciting day.”

Howl smiled his eyes sparkling despite the redness of exhaustion.

“Yes is has been Mrs. Nose.”

Sophie rolled her eyes and held his hand as they ascended the stairs.  Once they got to his room Howl looked around, “Oh bother those two biddies! All my spiders, gone.”  

Sophie drew the covers back, “Come now Howl worry about it in the morning.”

Howl made a production of picking up his things and artfully tossing them about the room.

“They’ve made a mess of my things! It’s almost violating.”

“Oh just go to sleep!” Sophie said exasperated. She made her way towards the door when a pile of books fell in front of her.

“Oh!”

She turned to Howl, “What was that for?”

“I must set the room to right or else I may never be able to sleep comfortably again”

“Stop being a fool and go to sleep” She made her way around the books and was just about through the door when Howl’s voice came uncharacteristically quiet from behind her.

“Stay with me.”

Sophie paused. Slowly turning to look at Howl, she saw him sitting on the bed quite pathetically looking at her. Normally she would have made some retort and left him to his dramatics, but something in his eyes gave her pause. There was a vulnerability that she had never seen before.

Before she could say anything he spoke, “Please Sophie, stay with me just for tonight. Let me know this isn’t a dream.”

“It’s not exactly proper is it?”

Howl smiled ruefully, “I think we are past that ridiculous notion of propriety. You have been living with me for quite some time. ”

Sophie blushed, “You make it sound so scandalous. I was just your cleaning lady. And I was old.”

Howl laughed, delighted to get a rise out of her.

“Come to bed Sophie. I promise to be the perfect gentleman.”

“I’m not sure you are aware of what a gentleman is, Heartless Howl.”

“Oh just come to bed woman.” Howl said with a tired smile.

Sophie wrung her hands for a moment, “Fine. Just let me find something appropriate to wear.”

Howl opened his mouth to say something, but Sophie intervened, “I should have something downstairs.”

And with that she walked out the door and fled down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she took a moment to sit in front of fire, where Calcifer was dozing, to calm her nerves. He wanted nothing from her she didn’t think. And she did trust him to be a gentleman. Then why was her heart fluttering so? She took a deep breath, stood and went to her cubby where she slept. Finding her nightgown and dressing gown she gathered them up and made her way to the bathroom. Once she was done she slowly made her way back to Howl’s room.

She stopped in the threshold. Howl was in bed with his eyes closed and moonlight filtering in from the window that looked out on Wales. He looked so peaceful that Sophie decided not to disturb him and grabbed the door knob to close the door and head back to her bed when Howl’s sleepy voice stopped her.

“There you are. Thought you might have gotten lost, I was just about to execute a daring rescue mission.”

“You idiot man! I didn’t want to wake you.”

“You didn’t. I was just resting my eyes. Now come to bed Sophie.”

Sophie nervously made her way to the other side of the bed and Howl sleepily turned himself to face her. She sat gingerly on the bed clutching her dressing gown tightly.

“Sophie,” Howl said sadly, “If you don’t want to stay here tonight it’s fine, I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to.”

Sophie took a deep breath. “Hush you, I am here aren’t I? If I didn’t want to do this I wouldn’t be here. Now where can I hang my dressing gown?”

Howl smiled wide, “The floor is a fine place for it.”

“Oh no, I don’t think so.”

“Fine,” Howl flicked his wrist and a hook just the right height for hanging a dressing gown appeared on the wall next to bed.

“There. Happy?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

Sophie took off her dressing gown and hung it on the hook. Lifting the covers she slid into bed. She lay rather stiffly on her back staring at the ceiling.

“Sophie.”

She turned her head to look at Howl.

“What?”

“Are you really going to lie there all night like that?”

“Like what? I didn’t realize there was another way to lie in bed. ” Sophie said haughtily.

“Oh for the love of…” Suddenly Howl’s arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards him. She turned so she was facing him on her side. His arms still wrapped around her holding her to him.

“Better.” Howl said his eyes drooping.

“Really?” Sophie questioned, “I think your arms will get pins and needles if you keep them wrapped around me.”

“That is a sacrifice I am willing to make my dear Sophie.” Was Howl’s sleepy reply.

“Really now?”

“Mmmm yes. Now go to sleep woman. I need my beauty rest.”

Sophie laughed quietly and relaxed; the day’s events finally getting to her. Her eyes fell closed. She felt safe and loved.

Happily ever after indeed.


End file.
